Pretender Christmas 2003
by Runner Sims
Summary: Jarod and Miss Parker discover their love Christmas 2003.


****DISCLAIMER**** I do not own the rights to The Pretender, its characters, or the series. This FanFic is about Christmas 2003 in the land of The Pretender. It picks up two years later after The Island of the Haunted.  
  
Pretender Christmas 2003   
  
Wednesday, December 24, 2003, just another day at the Centre. No office parties, no holiday decorations, nothing. Just dimly lit offices and corridors that pepper the Centre, its personnel scurrying about, oblivious to the outside world's celebration of the Christmas holiday season. That's how Mr. Raines likes it, business as usual.  
  
Miss Parker stares at her clock. The seconds seem like hours. It is almost 2 p.m. the time in which non-essential Centre personnel are allowed to leave for Christmas break. Parker listens to the exodus of those leaving. "The hell with this place, I'm outta of here, too," Parker says to herself as she gathers her things to go home.   
  
Miss Parker leaves her office, dreading to go home. She decides to wish Sydney and Broots a happy holiday as a stall tactic. Parker stops by Sydney's office, where Broots is seated next to the psychiatrist's desk.  
  
"Still here?" Parker lights a cigarette, looking at the two men. "I stopped by to say Merry Christmas and enjoy your time away from this hell hole."  
  
"We're just about to leave, Miss Parker," says Sydney, looking disapprovingly at the cigarette. "I really wish you would stop smoking."  
  
"Syd, these help me maintain my sanity," Parker says, as she exhales a plume of smoke. "Besides, I like it."  
  
"Umm, Miss Parker. I'd like to ask you something," Broots stammered.  
  
"What," said the Ice Queen, blowing smoke in Broots' face.  
  
"Uh, would you like to spend Christmas day with Debbie and me. Sydney will be there," coughs the computer tech. "I'm a very good cook and so is Debbie. We'd love to have you over."  
  
Parker looks at Broots and smiles, "I'd love, too. What time?"  
  
Broots, mildly shocked, says "Anytime after noon will be fine. Uh...dinner will be served about 2 p.m."  
  
"Ummm, about 24 hours from now," smiled Parker. "Do you want me to bring anything?"  
  
"No, no, nothing, unless you just want to," Broots said, as he gets up from his seat.  
  
"Let me see, I could make a green bean casserole," Parker cheesed in Broots' face.  
  
"TTThat's fine, Miss Parker," as Broots makes his way out of Sydney's office. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Broots," said Sydney. "Thank you for inviting me to spend Christmas with you and Debbie.  
  
"Ditto, Broots," Parker grinned like the Grinch.  
  
"Parker, you didn't have to be so sarcastic to Broots. He was just being nice," scolded Sydney.  
  
"I was just having a little fun at the expense of Broots' feelings," Parker said, defending her behavior. "Besides, Broots knows I was teasing him. This time of year is very depressing for me. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, spending Christmas day with you, Broots, and Debbie."  
  
"I wonder where Jarod will spend his holiday," the doctor wondered. "We haven't heard from him in over two years."  
  
"I know," Parker said sadly, remembering the last time she heard Jarod's voice. "Perhaps he has found his family. I hope so." Crushing her cigarette out she tells the doctor, "I'm outta of here Sydney, see you tomorrow."  
  
**********  
  
Miss Parker pours herself a Scotch on the rocks. She walks slowly around the living room, sipping her drink, thinking about the happy times with her mother during the Christmas holidays and how this house was once filled with happiness. The last time she was remotely happy during Christmas time was in 1996, when Jarod gifted her with a white bunny. She loved Thumper. It was her first and only pet. Tears fill Parker's eyes as she remembers her gift from Jarod. Because of her job, she gave Thumper away to a local school. Parker pours herself another drink, feeling more alone and depressed than ever.  
  
"I hate my life," she moaned, burying her face in her hands. Her mind replays the last few years from Jarod's escape, to Thomas' death, to her father's disappearance, learning that Raines may be her biological father, and her almost locking lips with Jarod.   
  
Parker hears a knock on her door. She looks at her clock and it is 9 p.m. "Who the hell is at my door at this hour?", she wondered to herself.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Parker, as she reaches for her gun.  
  
"Me, Jarod."  
  
"Jarod? JAROD!" Parker puts the gun down and quickly opens the front door. Standing in her doorway is Jarod, looking very handsome.  
  
"OH MY GOD," screamed Parker. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS." She gives Jarod a hug. Surprised by this, Jarod hugs Parker back.  
  
"Did you miss me," grinned Jarod sheepishly. "I've missed you."  
  
Parker pulls Jarod into her home. "Damn, man, you took one hell of a risk coming here."  
  
"I'm a genius, remember. I would not have come here if I thought I'd be captured," said Jarod, as he sits on Parker's love seat. "I came here because I have some unfinished business to attend with you."  
  
"Unfinished business?" asks Parker, as she sits next to Jarod.  
  
"Yes." Jarod leans towards Parker and begins to gently kiss her on the lips. She responds by melting into Jarod's mouth.   
  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Jarod whispers to Parker as he cradles her head in his hands. The two continue deeply kissing one another.  
  
**********  
  
Jarod and Parker finally stop, eyes locked on each other. Jarod lightly touches Parker's face and she Jarod's.  
  
"I haven't been kissed like that since..." Parker's voice trails off as she turns away from Jarod, her face filling with sadness.  
  
"Thomas?" Jarod said looking at the pain on Parker's face.   
  
"Yes." Parker clutches her hands to her chest. "I enjoyed that, Jarod. You've awaken feelings in me that have been buried for years."  
  
"I have to ask you something, Miss Parker." Jarod nervously gathers his thoughts.  
  
"You kiss me like that and still call me Miss Parker". Parker giggles as she turns toward Jarod, looking at his sad, kind eyes.  
  
Chuckling, Jarod says, "Yea, Miss Parker." He clears his throat. "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Feel about you?" asks Parker, looking puzzled.  
  
"Yes, do you love me...hate me...like me...dislike me?" Jarod quizzed Parker.  
  
"Uhh, oh, umm, I've never really thought about it, " blurts Parker wishing she could take back what she just said after seeing the hurt look on Jarod's face. "I'm sorry, Jarod. I didn't mean it the way it came out. Damn it, you caught me off guard with that question."  
  
"Sorry," Jarod said sadly, as he hung his head looking at his feet. "I just need to know how you truly feel about me."  
  
Parker hangs her head, too, looking at her feet. She takes a deep breath before breaking the silence that now filled the room.  
  
"I fell in love with you when we were kids." Parker lets out a sigh of relief. "Jarod....I wanted to lose my virginity to you. We just about did it, before Daddy almost caught us."  
  
"You were the aggressor." Jarod turns to Parker grinning. "That was the last time I saw you until I escaped and the chase was on." Jarod's face fills with sadness.  
  
"I know. Daddy never said anything to me about it, but he knew what we were about to do. That's why he sent me to Europe. Damn him!" Parker runs her left hand through her hair. "That's when he poisoned me against you."  
  
"Your father didn't want his pretender soiled," Jarod said bitterly. "Especially by his own daughter!"  
  
"Jarod." Parker pauses as she gathers her strength to continue. "I've learned Raines may be my biological father."  
  
Jarod puts his arms around Parker, comforting her. "I heard about that. Maybe it's another Centre lie."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Jarod," as Parker softly sobs. "I hate my life. I can't go on like this. I want to be happy....normal."  
  
"We want the same thing." Jarod gently rubbing Parker's back. "You have the power to change that."  
  
"How?" Parker looks at Jarod. "I just can't walk away! They'd kill me."  
  
"Yes you can. I did." Jarod wipes the tears from Parker's cheeks with his hand. "It won't be easy at first, but you can do it."  
  
"Leave with you?" asked Parker. "Now?"  
  
"Well, that was my plan. But we don't have to do it this very moment." Jarod reassured Parker.  
  
"Broots invited Sydney and me to spend Christmas day with him and Debbie." Parker reaches for a tissue. "I'm really looking forward to it."  
  
"Then spend Christmas day with them." Jarod takes Parker by the hand. "I would love to spend Christmas day with loved ones, too."  
  
"Come with me," chirped Parker. "Surprise Sydney and Broots. They've missed you as much as I have."  
  
"I don't know." Jarod sighs. "It could be too risky."  
  
"Raines and Lyle have slithered to Africa for a month. A big pow-wow with the Triumvirate about you." Parker rubbing Jarod's hand. "Only essential personnel are at the Centre during the holiday break. It's a ghost town."  
  
"I need to see Angelo," said Jarod looking at the now horror on Parker's face. "I want him to help me find my parents."  
  
"Jarod, are you nuts!" Parker almost shrieking. "You may be a genius, but you can't take that chance."  
  
Jarod smiled. "I can get in there and get out without being detected. I've done it before, many times."  
  
"You have?" asked Parker with a raised eye brow. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
"Ok, let's bounce," smiled Jarod.  
  
"Bounce?" asked Parker.   
  
"You don't know what that means," laughed Jarod. "Now that's a switch. I'm usually the one asking the questions."  
  
On this Christmas Eve, Parker and Jarod leave for the Centre.  
  
**********  
  
"Love the disguise, Jarod," laughed Parker. "I hope it works."  
  
"It will. I'm a new sweeper, remember." Jarod adjusts his sun glasses.  
  
Parker swipes her electronic key to enter the Centre's back door. She signs in and vouches for Jarod. The guard nods his head, hardly noticing Jarod. Parker and Jarod head down the corridor and to the elevator. She presses SL-5.  
  
"That was easy," said Parker. "Geez, so much for security around here."  
  
Jarod grinned. "Now you see how I get in and out so easily."  
  
The elevator stops and the doors open to SL-5. Parker and Jarod head for Angelo's space.  
  
"Angelo," calls out Parker. "Where are you. I need to see you now!"  
  
Parker and Jarod see a figure in the darkened hallway. "Angelo?" asks Parker.  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker. I here," replied the empath.  
  
"We need your help Angelo." Parker walks towards Angelo.  
  
"Jarod?" Angelo comes towards him.  
  
"Yes Angelo, it's me." Jarod and Angelo hug. "I need your help, Angelo. Please help me locate my parents."  
  
Angelo smiles. "I will help you Jarod."  
  
Angelo leads Parker and Jarod to his space. Once there, Jarod hands photos of his parents to Angelo. "Please Angelo. Can you feel where they are?"  
  
Angelo takes the photos and puts them on the floor. He begins to walk around them, chanting ohm. Angelo walks faster around the photos; then he stops abruptly. He stares at Parker and Jarod and says, "Aloha."  
  
"Aloha?" asks Jarod. "Are my parents in Hawaii?"  
  
"Aloha, Father Damien." Angelo picks up the photos and hands them back to Jarod. "You and Miss Parker will be safe there. So will Sydney, Broots and Debbie." Angelo hugs Jarod and Miss Parker. "Good-bye." Angelo heads back to his world.  
  
"Damn," says Parker. "He was a wealth of information."  
  
"Hawaii? We'll be safe there?" Jarod scratches his head. "We'd better get out of here."  
  
"Yep, you're right Jarod. Let's bounce." Parker grabs Jarod by the hand and leads the way to the elevator. On the ground level, she signs them out of the Centre and wishes the guard a Merry Christmas.   
  
**********  
  
"It's 1 a.m.," Parker tells Jarod. "I'm tired. Are you?"  
  
"A little," said Jarod with his mind on what Angelo told them. "We need to go to Molokai, tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" asks Parker.   
  
"Yes, tomorrow. We may find our answers there. He mentioned Father Damien's name. He helped the local people who suffered leprosy on Molokai." Jarod is pacing the floor.  
  
"Do you suppose your parents are there?" asks Parker as her eyes follow the pretender.  
  
"I don't know. Angelo said we would be safe there." Jarod rubs his chin. "I'm very tired, too."  
  
Parker clears her throat. "Do you want to sleep with me?"  
  
Jarod stops abruptly. "Sleep with you?" He was uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, you said you came here to attend to unfinished business," Parker smiles.  
  
Jarod laughs nervously. "I guess I did." He runs his hand through his hair. "I wanted to kiss you, like we almost did before Ocee walked in on us."  
  
"Oh....just kiss me, uh," Parker says flatly. "There's the guest bedroom." She points to the direction. "Good night, Jarod." Parker storms off to her bedroom and slams the door.  
  
Jarod flops on the love seat, sighing. "Oh boy." Jarod gets up and walks quickly to Parker's bedroom.  
  
"Miss Parker, please open the door," begs the pretender.  
  
Parker opens the door and lets Jarod in. "What!".  
  
"Look, I apologize. We're both extremely vulnerable right now and I didn't want to take advantage of you," said Jarod as he touches Parker's cheek. She knocks his hand away.  
  
Jarod struggles to find more words to explain his apprehension. "I, I haven't been with that many women and I'm not as experienced as you." Jarod sighed.  
  
Parker fills pity for the pretender and turns to him. "I'm sorry for my behavior. You've awaken the passion in me, Jarod. I guess I've always been the aggressor."  
  
"I was this time. I came here out of the clear blue sky and kissed you," said Jarod. "You've been on my mind lately. I wanted to see you...to find out how you really felt about me."  
  
"Jarod, I love you, maybe in love with you," Parker smiled. "I also keep kicking myself for not letting you go when we were in Scotland. I knocked your hands away as you pleaded with me to let you go. Jarod, I'm so sorry. We could have escaped together." Tears well in Parker's eyes.  
  
Jarod says nothing and holds Parker close to him. She looks up and asks, "Do you...love me...hate me...like me...dislike me?"  
  
Jarod kisses Parker. "I love you." The two retire to Parker's bed.  
  
**********  
  
Parker's alarm goes off at 8 a.m. "I forgot to turn that damn thing off ," she says apologetically to Jarod. "See, a man and a woman can actually sleep together without having sex."  
  
Jarod snuggles closer to Parker. "What do you want for breakfast, boy wonder?" as she pushes her body into Jarod's.  
  
Jarod paused. "You."  
  
"Oooooo Jarod, you're being naughty! I'd better serve you breakfast while it's steaming hot." Parker climbs on top of him. "I may not be Wilma Flintstone but I can sure make your BED ROCK."  
  
"Wilma who?" a clueless Jarod asked. Parker laughs and the two consummate their love.  
  
**********  
  
"Jarod, it's about 11:30. We better leave for Broots' place," Parker called to him.  
  
"HO HO HO". Jarod is dressed in a Santa suit.  
  
"Oh my gosh," laughs Parker. "Debbie is going to love this. Nice disguise. I wonder how long it will take Sydney and Broots to figure out it's you?"  
  
"Let's bounce," grinned Jarod through his beard.  
  
Parker and Jarod arrive at Broots' house around 15 past noon. Sydney's car is already there. They get the Christmas gifts from the trunk of the car.   
  
Parker rings Broots' door bell and he answers. "Merry Christmas, Miss Parker. Oh, you brought along Santa?"  
  
"Yes I did and he is bearing gifts for all of you!" beamed Parker.  
  
"HO HO HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS," Jarod boasted in his best Santa voice.  
  
Sydney and Broots stare at the tall Santa. Sydney looks at his eyes. He knows those eyes quite well. "Jarod? Jarod, is that you?"  
  
"HO HO HO, I'm Santa Claus," laughed Jarod. "Hello Sydney, I guess I failed my pretend as Santa Claus."  
  
"JAROD, OH MY GOSH," blurted a stunned Broots. "When, where, how?"  
  
"Don't wet your pants Broots," laughed Parker. "He stopped by my house last night. We did a lot of reminiscing."  
  
Sydney studied the faces of his colleague and his former child prodigy. Sydney knew they did more than just reminisce.  
  
Jarod hugged Sydney and Broots. "It's great to see you Jarod," said the psychiatrist. "We'll have to catch up."  
  
"Please, everyone come in the family room," said Broots, directing the adults. "Debbie, Miss Parker and Santa are here."  
  
"Hello Miss Parker. You look very beautiful. Hello Santa. I know you aren't a real one," smiled Debbie.  
  
Jarod pulls off the Santa hat and fake beard. "Hello, Debbie, my name is Jarod. I'm an old friend of your Dad's." Jarod looks at Broots for approval.  
  
"Yes, honey, Mr. Jarod and I go way back. He has helped me out a lot." Broots nods towards Jarod. "Do you want to open the gifts now?"  
  
Everyone agreed. It was a joyous time for all, each pleased with his or her present.  
  
"We can eat now, if you all are hungry," said Debbie. "Is that OK Dad?"  
  
"If it's OK with our guests, who are more like FAMILY," Broots said with confidence.  
  
Debbie directed everyone around the dining room table. Broots said the blessing and they all began to fill their plates.   
  
"Everything is delicious," complimented Parker. "I bet I'll gain 10 pounds today!"  
  
"Thank you, Miss Parker," said Debbie. "Dad did most of the cooking. I did bake the pumpkin pies."  
  
Jarod felt a warmth he had never felt before. Dinner with loved ones. Family. A sense of belonging. "Thank you Broots for extending your hospitality to me," said Jarod, "since I was an unexpected family member."  
  
Broots smiled. "This is an absolute honor for me, Jarod. You're my hero." Jarod blushed.  
  
"Broots, Sydney. Do you have any plans during the Christmas break?" Parker asks.  
  
"No, I don't," said Sydney.  
  
"Me either," said Broots.  
  
Parker clears her throat and looks at Jarod. "Jarod and I are leaving for Hawaii tonight. Molokai, to be exact. Do you want to join us?"   
  
"It would be nice to go to a warm climate," said Sydney. "Yes, I'd love to get away from here."  
  
"Me too," said Broots.  
  
Jarod looks at Parker. "We need to leave by 5 p.m. I've chartered a plane. If all goes well, we'll arrive on Maui about 10 p.m. their time. We'll spend the night there and take a prop to Molokai tomorrow.  
  
They all chip in to clean up the holiday dishes.   
  
**********  
  
As Parker and Jarod head for the airport, he says to her, "I don't know what we'll find there, if anything. I think Angelo wanted us as far away from the Centre as possible. Angelo knows a lot more about the internal workings of the Centre."  
  
"What ever it is, we'll find out soon enough," as she rests her head on Jarod's shoulder. "I just want a normal life. I truly hope your family is there."  
  
"After all of these years, I am ready to accept the fact I may never meet my mother or ever be reunited with my father and sister. I have you, though, and it makes it all worth while."  
  
"Jarod, you have given me the happiest Christmas in my entire life." Parker snuggles closer to Jarod. "Thank you for coming back into my life."  
  
**********  
  
Five hours into the flight, Broots, Debbie, and Sydney have fallen asleep. Parker nudges Jarod, motioning him to follow her to the back of the plane.  
  
"Do you want to join the Mile High Club?" smiled Parker, as she presses herself into Jarod.  
  
"The Mile Hi.....oh, oh, yes," laughed Jarod.   
  
"Didn't take you long to figure that one out, boy wonder," Parker grinned. "Let's go into the sleeping quarters."  
  
"Let's bounce," winked Jarod.  
  
**********  
  
"The Centre's going to die, the Centre's going to die, thanks to the FBI, the Centre's going to die," Angelo sings as he eats his Cracker Jack.   
  
He is pleased with himself for supplying the FBI with the information needed to shut the Centre down. Once Raines and Lyle return to the United States, they will be apprehended. Finally, the people that Angelo loves will be free of the Centre and can live a happy, normal life. 


End file.
